taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Begin Again
| Recorded = 2012 | Format = Digital download | Genre = Country | Length = | Label = Big Machine | Writer = Taylor Swift | Producer = Dann Huff, Nathan Chapman | Misc = | Last single = "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" (2012) | This single = "Begin Again" (2012) | Next single = "Red" (2012) }}"Begin Again" is a song recorded by American recording artist Taylor Swift. It was written by Swift. Initially released as a promotional single on September 25, 2012 by Big Machine Records, the song will serve as the second single from Swift's fourth studio album Red (2012) on October 1, 2012. Background Swift told that the song is "about when you've gotten through a really bad relationship and you finally dust yourself off and go on that first date after a horrible breakup, and the vulnerability that goes along with all that". She previewed it on Good Morning America on September 24, 2012, while it was released digitally on iTunes the next day, September 25. |publisher=Apple, Inc|accessdate=September 25, 2012}} The song serves as a promotional single, the first of four tracks to be released during the four weeks preceding the release of Red. It was later announced that the song would be the second single from Red. Reception Critical response The song was released to critical acclaim from music critics. Writing for Taste of Country, Billy Dukes gave the song a four star rating out of five, describing it as "a cleansing breath that hopefully foreshadows the true tone of her album". Grady Smith of Entertainment Weekly wrote the song is "a well-crafted love story" and noted Swift's talent "at taking a single moment in time and letting it unfold like a pop-up storybook." Jessica Sager of Popcrush gave the song 4 out of 5 stars, saying that "Swift paints a vivid picture of a first date following a rough breakup in ‘Begin Again’ — and she sounds like a young woman...She’s not settling, whether in her love life or her studio sessions. And for that, Taylor Swift, we salute you." Matt Bjorke gave four out of five stars too for Roughstock, complimenting that "The song is a vast improvement for Taylor. A ballad that's neither in-your-face or sounding like its from a twelve year old". The Boot noted that the story Swift painted was "sweet" and it's a "beautiful ballad". Justin Proper of Under The Gun Review praised Swift for knowing "how to keep her core audience happy, and that is exactly what “Begin Again” accomplishes.", also saying that the song gave him a "sensation of relief". MuchMusic lauded Swift, stating "while she is more than capable of releasing the carefree, jump-around-your-room-with-a-hairbrush break up songs like "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together," she also has the pen of a poet and knows how to craft emotionally gut-wrenching songs that speak to her millions of fans." However, Kevin John Coyne of Country Universe gave a mixed review, giving the song a grade "B". He lamented how Swift's songs never leave the topic of boys, saying "as Swift continues to grow older, it’s becoming more troublesome that her sense of self-worth and happiness is always inextricably linked to whatever man is currently the object of her affection." Chart performance A few hours later, “Begin Again” got an early release on iTunes, where it’s already shot to No. 1, thereby becoming the first single to dethrone “Gangnam Style” in a week. "Begin Again" debuted in Australia at number twenty on the week ending September 30, 2012. The track debuted at number one on ''Billboard'' Hot Digital Songs selling 299,000 digital copies in the week ending September 30, 2012. It became Swift's fifth number one on the chart. As a result of the extremely high digital downloads and radio support, "Begin Again" debuted at number seven on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart dated October 4, 2012. Music video A music video for Begin Again will be released later this year. Photos have been released showing that the video will be shot in Paris. Background The music video began filming on September 30, 2012 in Paris. Charts Release history References Category:2012 singles Category:Big Machine Records singles Category:Country ballads Category:Songs produced by Dann Huff Category:Songs produced by Nathan Chapman (record producer) Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift Category:Taylor Swift songs fr:Begin Again it:Begin Again pt:Begin Again ru:Begin Again sv:Begin Again vi:Begin Again (bài hát của Taylor Swift)